Un Petit Baguette
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: ((Warning: Eating Disordered Behaviours)) Francine Bonnefoy struggles with bulimia. The consequences are beginning to show. Possible fem FrUk in later chappies. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_**((WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**_

_** This fanfic revolves around the fanfics I write on eating-disordered Hetalia characters. In this case, it's on Fem France and her bulimia struggles.  
>I am writing these fics to help me cope with my own ed relapse, and to help others cope as well. If you're triggered, if you don't like these types of stories, etc, get out now, because you can't complain to me later. <strong>_

_** -LyraTheWriter))**_

**Chappie 1- Intros**

When you are but a _petit enfant_ (small child), it's perfectly fine to be a chubby. In fact, it's very, very cute.

"_Tu as une fille belle, ronde, jolie fille_ (You are a beautiful, plump, nice girl!)" A close friend of my parents once said to me when I was 7 years old, handing me some _chocolat_. Many other friends and family members would tell me that I was cute, round, nice and plump. Nobody every picked on me. I was an innocent child, and like any other child, I was filled with daydreams of going to Paris in the summer, reading all sorts of fantasy novels, and, of course, getting as many sweets as my hands could grab.

But, of course, all things come to an end. When I was ten, I noticed that my breasts had begun to grow, and that meant puberty was starting earlier for me. Of course, I didn't really pay too much attention- all this meant was that I was an early bloomer, oui? But of course, one day in school, the boy sitting behind me grabbed my stomach, kneading the small rolls of chub between his fingertips.

"Ooooh, Francine, looks like **_you_** ate too much chocolate for Valentines Day!" A few nearby kids started snickering. My eyes were open in shock. I had heard about so-called "fat shaming," but I never thought I'D be a victim. After all, wasn't I the "cute, beautiful, round' girl?

Alice, a classmate who sits across from me, shot everyone a death glare, saying, with her severe British tone, "Can you just shut the hell up? Leave her in peace, and let me read." Sakura, who was sitting next to her, pointed at a manga that they were both sharing. Blushing from embarrassment, I pulled out a book of poetry.

"MAMAN! MAMAN!" I cried coming home that day, tears streaming down my face. When I told my mama what had happened, her face held a look of pain. That day, we went to the doctor together.

"Madame Bonnefoy, your daughter Francine is 130 lbs at 5 feet of height. She is considered to be slightly obese, given her age. Although I would not consider strict dieting, due to her being at her fastest stage of growth, please keep in mind that obesity provides risks for unhealthy diseases, as well as teasing by her classmates. Although she's always been on the overweight side, she's now in the obese range. Puberty is known to cause weight gain, so please keep a monitor on what your child eats. Otherwise, Francine is perfectly healthy."

Maman broke into tears once we left the office, and she refused to talk to me that evening.

From when I was ten years old, up until I was thirteen, I was put on all sorts of diets. None of the weight ever stayed off. And slowly, I got fatter. I grew, but not enough to make up for all the weight. I almost gave up.

Until one day, my life changed forever.

It was in my health class. My health teacher, Mr. Braginski was a good guy, it's just that he was more interested in discussing plans for his math class with Mrs. Yao in the next room to save work time. So, instead of giving us a lesson on eating disorders, he just popped a tape into a VCR, and he was off to talk lesson plans while we learned about anorexia and bulimia.

I knew enough about anorexia from hearing things about "starvation mode," and I knew that I could never eat only a small amount of food per day, contrary to my French stereotype. But I never heard about bulimia. So then I listened to what the documentary had to say.

There was a girl a little bit older than me who would "binge eat", meaning that she'd eat, and eat, and eat. And then, she'd throw up to make up for what she ate so that she wouldn't gain weight. She was thinner than me. I was 5'4 at 140 lbs by that time; overweight. She was at a healthy weight. And even though the documentary told of how throwing up would cause all sorts of issues, I could only think of how I was dieting the wrong way all this time.

That night, right after I ate dinner, I headed to the bathroom, and my parents had to head to work. Perfect.

I hunched over the toilet, and wet my fingers with some water from the sink so that they could go down my throat easily. And I pushed them into my throat, feeling around for that "gag reflex". Eventually, I found it.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" My throat made a retching sound. And only a few pathetic drops of fluid ran out. I pushed harder, trying to get something out. Nothing. Push. Push. Push! PUSH. PUSH! PUSH! PUSH!

"BLEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Some escargot plopped right into the bowl. I smiled,, tears running down my face. And I kept on trying. Once I felt like nothing else could come out, I immediately sighed, exhausted. Purging takes energy. I had spent nearly an hour trying to get the escargots out. Well, I would get better with practice.

And get better at it I did.

((To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2-Partners

_**Chappie 2- Partners  
><span>**_

"Francine, hey. Fran-Fran, snap out of it." Oh. I was daydreaming again. Honestly, gym class is useless- you never actually do any **_real _**physical activity. Of course I'd end up daydreaming. One of my close friends, Antonia, was shaking my shoulder, her brown curly hair falling into my face.

"Seriously _amigo,"_ she sighed. "You really need to pay more attention to things around you." She leaned closer to my ear, winking. "Like your lovely Alice Kirklan-" I smacked her face at hearing the name of who I was _avec_ _en amour _(in love with).

"Oh mon dieu, 'Tonia!" Then, done with rolling my eyes, I started to grin, and it was my turn to make her surprised with a comeback. Leaning in, I whispered to her, "But check out the breasts on Lovina. That shirt really-"

"Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee! Okay, okay!" Laughing, we all went into the locker rooms to change out of our gym uniforms and back into our regular outfits. And as usual, perverted and sick as I am, perverted and sick as it sounds, I look over to Alice Kirkland as we're all changing, for my usual dose of eye candy... and maybe some thinspiration as well.

Alice has a small frame; a petite, lean body. Her breasts are perhaps no bigger than a B cup, but they appear to be very full in shape, from what I see as I look at her light pink bra. She isn't wearing a push-up today, but they honestly don't suit her style-wise. I notice that the light, pale pink shade looks good on her. Very good. Looking lower, her stomach is flat, but soft, with no real definition of any abdominal muscle; the waist narrows in the center, creating small hourglass curves that make her look more woman than girl. Her back is surprisingly well-defined, the place where her arm and back connect show just a bit of bone whenever her body bends in a certain fashion. Her hips are just a little less wider than her shoulders, her butt making a small c-shape. Black lacy underwear makes her look a little bit sexy underneath her serious attitude. Turning a little bit pink in the cheeks, I look lower, and see her lean legs stepping into a flowery, long, light lavender skirt.

Don't get me wrong, I love her for more than just her body, but I can't help but admire it every so often... And think of all the naughty things I want to do to it. Ugh, I am so _degoutant_ (disgusting) in all the wrong ways.

Before any of my friends notice my ogling, I turn to their conversation. Julchen, the only Hetero chick in our Bad Touch Trio, is rambling on about Daniel, someone she's known since she was crawling as a small child.

"No no no no, you should've heard what Daniel said today when I- "

"Julchen, are you sure you're not _en amour_ with your Hungarian guy-friend?" At my question, she nearly blew up at me in a flushed face rage. Almost chasing me out of the locker room only half-dressed, I managed to escape from there with my life, pants on.

Fortunately for me, I had French class, and French club last period and after school. We were merging those two things together today. I remembered something about cooking that we were doing today... I sigh when I think of what could happen today. Honestly, how does one escape situations involving food?

"Francine!"

Hearing my name being called out, I turn, and go face-to-face with the girl calling my name.

I can see my deep blue eyes into her striking green emeralds.

It's Alice, and she's currently taking my breath away.

"O-oui?" I squeaked, slightly.

"Francine, we're cooking in French today."

"Oui, what about it?"  
>"I can't cook." Her face was held down in shame. I then realized that I finally had my chance; the moment I was waiting for.<p>

"Oh, would you like to be my partner? I can help you out with some basics." Trying to smile, I look at her, and wait for her reply.

To my luck, she nods.


End file.
